The present disclosure relates to methods for determining an optimal fit of a prosthesis on a resected bone surface,
Orthopaedic procedures for the replacement of all, or a portion of, a patient's joint typically require resecting and reshaping of the bones of the joint to receive prosthetic components. For example, a typical total knee prosthesis has three main components: a femoral component for replacing at least a portion of the distal end of the femur, a tibial component for replacing at least a portion of the proximal end of the tibia, and a bearing insert for replacing at least a portion of the articulating tissue between the femur and the tibia. Procedures for implanting a total knee prosthesis typically involve preparing and reshaping both the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia prior to implanting the prosthetic components. The amount of bone removed may be partially determined by the size and type of prosthetic components to be implanted, The size of prosthetic components may be initially determined by measurements taken of the knee prior to and during surgery, and the final determination of size may be made after taking measurements and trialing a provisional prosthesis during the procedure.